Gabriel-S0EP01.mov
It all started with me looking for an episode of Gabriel Garza. Then I came across a website I never saw. The site was called "gabrielgarzaepisodesfreedownload.com" with a heading that said "Download All Gabriel Garza Episodes For Free!" Curiosity got a hold of me, and I clicked on it. The site had just a black background with the list of episodes I can download. However, the first thing I saw on the top was the unaired pilot episode of the show, with the text saying "Unaired Pilot." I never saw the original, unaired pilot of the show but I began to download the video file that was called "gabriel-S0EP01.mov". It took a few seconds to download and after that, I clicked the file and it began to load the video. The video started with a completely different intro, only showing the Gabriel logo on a black background and a text appears saying "Copyright 1990 Gingo Productions." I already knew this episode was made a year before the show finally aired on CBS in 1991. Maybe I could be famous on the internet one day if I could upload this to YouTube! Boy, I was wrong. SO wrong. The episode started with Gabriel hanging out with his friends. Then all of sudden, a red sky appears and Vio came out of nowhere to attack Gabriel and the gang. The weird part was Vio was holding a knife, I was afraid that he's going to stab and kill them. But I was right. Vio threw the knife to Cole and landed on his head! A pool blood is seen behind Cole's dead body when Vio killed him. The blood doesn't look cartoon, it was very realistic. The kids started to scream very realistically, which it doesn't like their usual scream in the original series. "What the FUCK kind of episode is this??" I thought. "It's supposed to be the original pilot of the show!" Vio then started to kill the kids. While he's killing them, Vio ripped Leno's stomach and ate his organs while he was screaming to death. Yuck!! That was gross! Vio started to kill everyone in the whole episode until Gabriel is the only one who can run away but when he ran away from his home, a shadow appeared, hoping that was Vio. Then it cuts to black and a hyper realistic scream is heard. It went there for 10 seconds before it showed a hyper realistic drawing of Gabriel dead. After that, it cuts to a text saying "VIO WINS." before the video ends. There were no credits. After watching this shit, I was very scared and shocked right before I deleted the "gabriel-S0EP01.mov" video file. Then I went back to the same website where I downloaded the file from, but it was no longer available. Be careful, if you see something that says "Unaired Gabriel Garza Pilot Episode", "Gabriel Garza Original Pilot 1990", "Early Unreleased Pilot of Gabriel Garza", or any title like that, don't watch it! Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Lost Episodes Category:Computers and Internet Category:Death